


Merrill's First Kiss

by frogslay



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogslay/pseuds/frogslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill tries a bit of story telling of her own one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merrill's First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is first person so if you don't like that, oh well. For some reason I get the impression that a lot of people don't like Merrill, but I really enjoyed her character. She's a ray of sunshine in an otherwise depressing setting, even with her darker side. This is a bit of fluff to make myself happy in between depressing Cana Shephard fics XD. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

It had been a peculiar sort of day. Once again my house was absolutely filthy when Varrick and Isabella arrived. I fussed a bit with the books on the table, but my need to clean vanished when Varrick pulled one of his lines. 

I wonder how he comes up with them. Anytime I try to say anything witty my tongue does this funny thing, like a curly grape vine inside my mouth. I’ve gotten all off topic, how terrible of me.

Well, Varric and Isabella had come to pick me up for games night. Somewhere along the line everyone had decided I needed looking after in Lowtown. Like I’m a child. I only lost my way a few times.

Anyway, we were on our way. Isabella was telling one of her naughty stories. I could blush just thinking about it. She was on a particularly spicy bit when she turned to grin at me, and stared. “You are so adorable Kitten, your cheeks are red as tomatoes.” My blush burned even brighter.

“Now Rivaini, Don’t tease the poor girl.” 

I should have known she had something in mind. I guess I was just too excited to see Hawke. 

Hawke is wonderful no matter what she wears, but when she dresses up for our card night it’s like there’s a glow about her. The confidence I will never have, springs in her steps and her eyes glow like the moon. That little bit of mischief in pulling off a bluff always puts an extra radiant smile on her face. 

How I adore that smile. I let myself be entranced by it while Varric or Isabella sneak a few more coins into my pile. The first time I noticed I was furious. No one seemed to think I could take care of myself, and that would not stand any longer. Makes me so glad I let myself cool off first. Varric likes to complain how expensive my safety is but he always says it with a smile.

Isabella, well she just seems to like doing nice things for me. Says she wants to keeps me, like a cat. Maybe she’ll keep a little bowl of cream in the corner for me. I don’t think I’d much like catching mice though.

Oh, I’m never going to finish this story at this rate. Back to it then.

I was distracted by Hawk’s beautiful smile when Isabella decided to tease everyone a bit. “I have an idea. Most of us are getting low on coin, how about the worst hand tells the winner some deep dark secret.”

Varric did not look happy. “Now Rivaini…”

“Bianca is off limits of course.”

Fenris made his usual scowl. “I’m not sure I like where this is going.”

Isabella did that swanky walk that makes you want to stare at all her “fun bits.” She hooked a finger under Fenris’ chin and everyone could see him swallow. Leaning in all sultry she tossed his head back. “Then don’t play.” The whole room laughed and Fenris starting brooding again. He might be handsome if he’d ever do anything but scowl.

In the end everyone agreed, with certain conditions. Bianca was off limits. It‘s a shame that, I would have liked to know. Being his general surly self, Fenris refused to say anything to help “the blood mage” or “the abomination”, and Anders said Warden secrets were off.

It seemed like everyone but Varric and Isabella had a go at sharing their secrets. Fenris, was almost cute for a moment when he admitted to liking cats. He just had to spoil it by saying it was only because they did such a good job of getting rid of fish.

Anders did his best to explain what it was like having a sprit share his body. Hawk had really seemed to want to know but sadly decided to give up when he started putting on a puppet show with our meal. 

Then Isabella hit a winning streak and things turned naughty. I loved hearing her talk but a bit of me couldn’t help feeling jealous when Hawke told us all about her first time.

Now I’ve grown accustom to winning, or at least not losing terribly. I have a feeling that has a lot to do with others cheating for me. It was understandably shocking when I laid down the worst hand of my life to Isabella’s winning hand.

She turned to me with a slightly evil smile. “Don’t worry Kitten, I won’t ask anything too embarrassing.” She tapped her chin humming in thought. “I want to hear about your first kiss.”

I know my cheeks must have been red as tomatoes because I could feel the heat of it. Stuttering a bit I tried not to make a fool of myself, and Isabella was not helping one bit.

“Was it that good sweetness? I want details.”

Like a little mouse I peeped out my answer hoping she’d give up. Why did I think she would give up? Finally after several attempts to keep my secrets, cheeks getting warmer by the minute, I blurted it all out.

“I’ve never had a kiss. Not a proper one anyway. I was always busy, or shy or too awkward or…

“Whoa whoa Kitten! That’s fine.” She gave me that sneaky face she gets when she has a plan. “We simply cannot let that stand though.”

My eyes grew big as saucers and my jaw hit the floor.

“What?!”

“Well, we have so many people to choose from, or were you saving it for someone?” She winked at that last bit. I tried so hard not to, but my eyes turned to Hawke. She didn’t see it, as she was chastising Isabella at the time.

“No I wasn’t saving it, but there is someone I had in mind.” Fenris and Anders grumbled at the same time, and Hawke just blinked. Marion scooted toward me leaning in close enough that I could smell the hint of flowers she always put in the terrible lye soap they all had to use. 

“Tell me! I wanna know who’s taken your fancy.” Hawke looked like a puppy hoping for a treat.

I thought for a moment gazing at her cheerful blue eyes. “If you can guess, I’ll tell you.”

“Oh I suck at these. You have to give me hints.”

“All right, but only a few.”

Hawke looked around quirking her lip to one side in thought. “Is it someone in the room?”

“Yes.”

“Is it a boy?”

“Not telling, that gives away too much.”

“Aw. Hm, are they a rogue?”

“Yes.”

“Are they human?”

“Yes.”

I yelped as Hawke leaned down and whispered in my ear. “Is it me?”

I felt like my heart was trying to climb out my chest and my mouth was dry as sand. Somehow I managed to croak out a “Yes.”

Hawke’s smile was like sunshine as she shooed everyone out of the room. Varric complained that it was his room she was throwing him out of, but he grinned and winked at me as he left.

“What’s all this now?” Everyone had cleared out too quickly for it to be happenstance. It was almost as though it had all been staged.

Hawke rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “Is it really that obvious?” 

I beamed at her nervous smile, a rare joy to see. “Not until you said so, no.” I gestured toward the door. “Did you all work together?”

“Just me, Varrick, and Isabella. I imagine Fenris and Anders would have some objections to me courting you.” 

It was a treat to see Hawke so flustered. She was always so full of swagger and charm I had wondered if she could be clumsy. 

“I feel like a teenager again, all nerves and fumbled words. You’d think I’d never shown interest in anyone before.” 

She started to look away at that and I was not about to have that. Showing boldness I still feel shocked to know I have, I turned her face toward mine. “Maybe it didn’t feel this important before.”

“Yes.” Her voice drifted off and her eyes trailed to my lips making me blush even deeper if it’s believable. “Can I kiss you Merrill?”

“Creators yes Hawke!”

Wasting no time she swooped in like the thief she is. It was an odd kiss. I wasn’t fully prepared for it and made a shocked sort of noise. She was an expert though, and found a way to make it all work. 

It was sweet at first, a little tendril of worry working it’s way out. The worry shrank back to let butterflies float through my belly feeling like all that mattered was that slight touching of lips. When it was followed by another, and then another deepening with emotion tears trailed from my eyes. Soft laughter bubbled from my chest and she pulled back distressed.

“Is something wrong Merrill, I didn’t mean to surprise you like that. Oh, I’m such an ass. I should‘ve…

 

“Done nothing differently. It was perfect.” I placed a light kiss on her cheek, startling a few moments later when a crash came from just outside the door.

Hawke sighed and begged me to forgive her. She opened the door to a pile of our friends. Varric was scolding Isabella for listening at the door while pocketing the cup he had obviously been using moments ago. Fenris and Anders were glared at me with eyes full of venom. Marion was leaning on the wall, arms round her stomach trying to hold in her laughter.

I made my way to them all, offering a hand to Varric first. He apologized for the intrusion, but I waved it off with a smile.

“I get to share the happiest day of my life with my dearest friends, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
